Hot Swim
by titanereri456
Summary: Endou, Kazemaru, Gouenji and Aphrodi go swimming to a pool in the forest, where things get pretty smutty. Boyxboy, m/m, Endou x Gouenji, Kazemaru x Aphrodi, a bit of Gouenji x Endou and Gouenji x Kazemaru, don't like it don't read it, using dub names


**Lukas: Hello everyone welcome to another story and it is about Inazuma eleven**

 **Summary: Kazemaru Endou Gouenji and Aphrodi decide to take a trip swimming to a spring and where things get rather smutty. Boyxboy, ,m/m, R18, Endou x Aphrodi and Kazemaru x Gouenji, a bit of Endou x Gouenji and Endou X Kazemaru, group sex, don't like don't read, using dub** **names**

The sun shone on the house of the Swifts, the tealnet was in the back garden playing with his younger brother and his pet dog in the fold away large pool; they were having a good time until the house phone ran. "Nathan, Mark is calling for you", Nathan's mother called, Nathan dried his hands off and took the phone. "Hello Mark, how can I help you", the bluenette asked not too happy about receiving a phone call. "I was thinking maybe you, me, Axel and someone else head swimming to a nearby spring", Mark suggested. "Yeah I don't mind about that, I'm a bit wet as it is", Nathan replied. "Oh ok so u still up for it", Mark asked. "Sure; be at your house in 15", Nathan replied then he hang up. Nathan got his towel; dried himself off; changed shorts and top, packed his things in his Raimon rucksack and left. "Bye mum, I'll be home tomorrow afternoon", Nathan shouted to his mum on the way out, he got his bike and made his way to Mark's house. In another area of Inazuma Town, Axel was in the living room playing Fifa 17 on PS4, when his phone buzzed; he looked at it and it was Mark. "Hallo, was ist los", Axel asked in German. "Hey love, would you like to come out swimming with me, Nathan is coming", Mark asked. "Sure", Axel replied. "Be at your house soon". With that Axel cut the call and went upstairs to get his swim stuff, minutes later Axel came down with his stuff in his Raimon bag with his number on it. "Jason", Axel called out to his older brother. "I'm going out with Mark and Nathan, I'll be back tomorrow", Axel continued. "Bye break a leg", Jason said as he came down the stairs. "That's Mark's line", Axel said and he left. A while later Nathan showed up on his bike, he got off and placed it on the other side of Mark's fence. Just then Axel showed up. Hey Nathan", Axel said waving. "Hey Axel", Nathan replied, the pair fist bumped and hugged. Just then Byron showed up. "Hello you two", Byron said. Axel and Nathan looked at the guy. "Did Mark invite you", Nathan asked. "He did", Byron replied.  
 ** _(flashback)_**

Byron and Henry were playing Call of Duty Ghosts when Byron's phone went off. "ποιος είναι", Henry asked in Greek. "Mark", Byron replied, he picked up his phone and answered it. "Hello what's up", asked Byron. "I was thinking maybe if you liked to come swimming this afternoon and a sleepover and mine, my parents are on holiday, Lucas is at his girlfriend's house, oh and Nathan and Axel are coming", said Mark. "Sure loved to", Byron replied. Byron cut the call and told Henry about the situation-he got his things and left for Mark's house

 _ **(End of flashback)**_  
"Ah i see", Nathan said. Just then the door slide open and stood there Mark. "You guys here, that's great, let me get my things, come on in", said Mark before disappearing upstairs. The three boys went in and took their shoes off, Mark came down in his Raimon backpack, Nathan came out from the living room and scared the death out of Mark. "Ahhhhhh", Mark screamed and jumping out of his skin. "Jesus Christ Nathan", Mark said panting. The three boys laughed while Mark to recover his attack. The four boys walked out of Mark's house and they took off, Nathan on his bike, Axel and Mark on Mark's bike and Byron riding Lucas's bike. A while later they had entered the woods and noticed a spring. They got off the bikes and looked at the pool. "It's nice isn't it", Mark asked, the other three nodded in agreement. "Nathan me Mark and Byron are going to get changed", Axel said. "ok", Nathan replied; Mark Axel and Byron disappeared for a bit, Nathan got out his towel and laid it flat on the sand. Mark, Axel and Byron appeared in their swim shorts; Axel went in first to look for the deep ends. After that the other three ran into the pool to begin some fun.

 **Finished,**

 **was ist los-what's happening in german**

 **ποιος είναι-who is it in greek**


End file.
